1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus including developer contact media such as a developing member, a photosensitive member, a transfer member, and a fusing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as printers and photocopiers develop a desired image using a toner that functions as a developer, and print the image on a printing medium, such as paper. Currently, a diameter of a toner particle is getting smaller in order to realize high-resolution image quality. That is, the particles of a toner are formed as small as possible in order to increase a definition of an image to be developed with the toner particles. However, as the toner particles become smaller, an adhesion force of the toner with respect to a medium to which the toner adheres to greatly increases. Thus, with respect to some media, such as a developing member, a photosensitive member, and a transfer member, to which the toner temporarily adheres and from which the toner moves to a neighboring member, although a stable printing operation can only be performed when the toner clearly moves to the neighboring member, if the adhesion force excessively increases as described above, the toner cannot clearly move and residual toner can remain. Also, with respect to a medium such as a fusing member that presses and fixes a developer by using heat and pressure, direct contact with the developer occurs and thus, if the adhesion force of the toner excessively increases, surface contamination can occur due to the toner. As such, a high-quality image cannot be printed. Accordingly, a scheme for reducing the diameter of the toner particle while reducing the adhesion force of the toner with respect to a medium to which the toner adheres to is required.